


Honing

by were_lemur



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-29
Updated: 2008-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur





	Honing

Eowyn draws the stone down the blade of her sword, breathing in time with each stroke. She needs to be like the blade; no nicks or burrs to slow her when the time comes. She must be keen and sharp, swift and deadly.

The blade catches the firelight, turning red along its length, as if it were being forged anew. Finally satisfied, Eowyn slides the sword once more into its sheath, to wait until it is called to defend her people.

There are no weaknesses that would make the blade break; she must be strong no matter what blows fall.


End file.
